Strangers With Candy
by Shadow of an Immortal
Summary: Squad 7 is coming back from a mission when Sasuke finds a cat-girl named Tobi. What does she want? Who is Madara Uchiha? Why does Sakura disapear from the face of the earth? Who is Yoite? And why the hell is there dango in Sasuke's miso soup? Warning:Yaoi


Okay I'm telling you this now, even though it kinda ruins part of the story. L.S. POV is Tobi's little sis's POV. Later L.S. POV changes to Tobi POV. This isn't Tobi magically comes back to life. It's because when Sasuke asks her name, she doesn't have one. So, she uses her big brother's. Okay? Okay. Now, for the disclaimer. OH, SASU-CHAAAN!

Sasuke: No, way in hell.

Me: PWEAAAASE!!!!

Sasuke: *mumble, mumble* ..fine. Shadow of an Immortal doesn't own anything but Tobi's sister Tobi, the Shuiya clan ,and her evil white cat

Me: Gus-gus isn't evil!

Sasuke: *looks pointedly at the scratches on his arms* suuuuure...........

L.S. POV

Good job, sis." my favorite person in the world said. Arigeto, Tobi. " Hey, you can talk around me, okay? I don't mind. I'm not like those other stupidtrainers who don't let their students speak. You're a bright kid, sis, and besides, I value you're opinion." he said, smiling. " Thank you, Danna."(AN: Danna as in master, not husband) "Danna? I may teach you, sis, but I'm no master." he laughed. " Okay, Onii-sama." I replied, giggling as well.

"Come ON, sis! I've got a name, and went through a hell of a lot to earn it." he whined. "Yes, T-tobi." I said, choking a bit on that last word. Didn'the know how dangerous this was? By using his name, I was assuming I was an equal, and that could easily result in my slow and excruciating death. Not that I minded that part, exactly, but if I died, Tobi would be sad, or maybe even cry, and I won't allow that. I won't! Wait, what was I saying? Uh..... oh, wait! I remember!

That I forget.

Tobi was staring at me. God, I loved him! He was my favorite person and most trusted friend. Hell, my ONLY friend. I hate the way that I folllow him around like a puppy, but I can't help it. I'm selfish, I guess. I mean, I'm around him so much we've been accused of incest. Acusing me of sleeping with Aniki. As if! And to puit the cherry on the top of the 'lets-all-screw-with-Tobi's-little-sister's-life' sunday, I constantly have guys stepping on my tail, (metaphoricly and literally), probably thinking, ' If she'll sleep with her brother, she'll sleep with me.' Guys from four to fourty. Ugh!! It's sick really. Flashing money and presents at me as if I would be impressed with any random shiny thing like some infant. There's a name for them. Strangers with candy. And what's the first thing moms always tell you? Stay away from strangers with candy. Besides, it's not like I can be distracted from the task at hand so easily...

Hey, is that a butterfly?!? Mine! Hey, get back here! You stupid, flying insect!

Tobi POV

I stared at my sister chase down that retarted butterfly that kept flying in circles. I can't belive a clan could be so cruel to such an innocent and pure kid. She was hard working and sweet as hell. Pretty too. Dudes, ( yea, I said dude) were trying to jump her by time she was three! It is kind of her fault, though. She indirectly teases them by whipping around her long, black hair and moving with such grace. It's not helping that her outfit is just a short pair of black leather shorts, a short, loose shirt and fishnet. She swears she's not doing it on purpose, though. Hah. Little nugget head. She's gonna be the best this clan has ever seen. She's like yin and yang. She's so sweet, but her fighting is ruthless. Plus, it's leveled out. Instead of using kunai and shuriken, she'll fight with needles. Then she can control fire. More than control it, she can summon it at will and plays with it like a toy.

Damn, she even scares me.

She's just eight, but she doesn't need anyone and tends to make me feel a little useless. She sticks so close to me though, as if I'm the one she trusts the most. I hope not, I'm leaving this hellhole someday. Maybe I'll just take her with me. Hmm. Are youu wondering why I want to leave? What I'm about to tell you is just a glimpse of the heavy-handed "justice" weilded in the clan Shuiya.

Our clan isn't protected by a village, so we're on our own, hidden in the woods. As a result, we train as soon as we are able to stand. By the time we turn four, it's common to be at a chunin level. Our training is harsh and allows little sleep or eating, and requires total obidience. It isn't rare for kids to die during their first few years. It is hammered into them to do what ever their trainers order. After all, the rules of an fledgling, (AN: a kid in training), are:

1.) You are to never give the secrets of the clan, even at the cost of your life.  
2.) If you collapse during a mission and cannot continue, you are to rest at the maximum of 6 hours, then you are to track down your team.  
3.) You may not have an identity or name. Fledgling swirl masks go on at birth and don't come of until your a master or dead.  
4.) Under your mask, you must wear a blank headband to represent the fact you are without a village.  
5.) Disobey your master and the penalty is death. No exeptions.  
6.) Attacking a master is unforgivable. You would be killed at once, and remembered as a shame and failure to the clan. You would not be allowed a grave.  
So you see, it's every kid for themselves here, with no thought of friendship. But hey, Shuiyas are built for presision and efficeincy, not comfort. The only good thing about being a Shuiya is our kekai gengai. (AN: Sorry, don't know how 2 spell it. TT_TT) We have control over one element. In a rare intsance, someone extremely powerful may be able to control two elements. When our powers kick in, our eyes turn white. That and, we usually have catlike...features. The common thing is cat ears, tail and/or whiskers. Not ecxactly inconspicuous, I know. But, it does help with missions. We have more pronounced balance and stealth. And, our eyesight and hearing is very much superior to a normal ninja's. But... um, this is a little to admit...we have a taste for milk, (esecialy cream) and a strange featish for mice, catnip, and string. Yeah well.. it can't be helped. Besides that, we only have one other particularity. Our eyes usually represent our element. I control wind, and I think my eyes are a smoky blue, like the sky right before a thunderstorm. I'm not sure, though, scince I'm not a full master and still have to wear my mask. I remember that hers were a dark violet with a reddish tint.

Hence the fire.

Shaking my head, I looked around for my unnamed little sister.

That's when I heard the scream.

I tore toward my sister's voice, hoping that if I could just make it, she'd be okay.  
I was so close.......and then I crashed into a wall of wire. I was instanly insnared. Dammitdammitdammitdammit!! Idiot! What kind of Shuiya runs into a wall of fucking wire!?! I tore helplessly at it, but I couldn't pull loose. "STOP IT!!!" I heard my sister screech. I swiveled toward her voice, even though I could do nothing but watch.

What I saw there I will never forget.

"Let go!!" she screamed, struggling agianst the chains holding her down. "Let go what ?" The man pinning her fucking cooed. "Danna!", she cried, "Let go Danna!" He slapped her across the face. " Who gave you permisson to speak, you pethetic fledgling! Do as I say!" She could have taken him, but he wasn't wearing a mask. No mask equaled a master. And like all good Shuiya fledglings, she had been trained not to rise agianst a master. Lucky bastard. She couldn't attack him, only stare at him in terror. "Even with the mask, I can tell your a pretty one. I'm going to enjoy this." he laughed, slipping his hand under her shirt. " Let. GO!" she snarled. I guess her will not to be violated overruled her will to obey.

Good sister.

" So, the rumors are true. You Are just as rebellious as you brother. Maybe I'll just kill you instead." He squeezed her neck tighter and I could see she couldn't breathe.

I saw red.

"Let her go!" I screamed, ripping free free from the wire and taking a few tree branches with me. I tore him off her and felt my eyes glow white. I smiled a demon's smile and my cat ears flattend and I felt my tail lash. This was the true power of the Shuiya. Storm clouds gathered and a great gust of wind surrounded me. It writhed and twisted in exitement and bloodlust, waiting to do my bidding. I slammed him agianst the ground. "Prepare to die!", I roared. "Don't do it, Tobi." he purred. Wait... he wasn't of our clan! His eye that wasn't covered was red with strange markings in it. It should of been white and no one had pure red eyes! Just as he was getting up, I slapped my hands together, sending another gust of wind toward him, and successfully landing him on his butt. " Don't you DARE mock me." I hissed. He laughed.

Okay, he offically just pissed me off.

Standing up and Dusting himself off, he sighed, "Another must die at the hands of Madara Uchiha. Your mask might be useful, though." Uchiha? Next thing I knew, steel was at my throat. "ANIKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" my sister screamed. " Live free, sis. I love you." I whispered.

Then, the world went black.

L.S POV

That was five years ago. Live free, sis. I love you. Scince then, I've been though hell and back. I've done everything I'd sworn to never do. I abandoned my clan and went searching for Madara Uchiha. God, just thinking that name makes my blood boil! My task was simple, though. I'm going to kill Madara Uchiha and who ever stands in my way will perish as well. Scince leaving the clan, I've discovered that I'm slightly higher than an anbu black op. Or, at least, high enough above them to take out five at the same time. But, anbu black op was probably the lowest rank, right? Yeah. But, right now all I'm doing is training. I feel a little guilty for not searching for big brother's killer right now, but I have to become more powerful before I can kill anyone. I have to get more hatred. (AN: sound familar? ;) ) And to build up endurance of pain, i'm doing the simplest thing possible. I'm punching trees.

Sasuke POV

" SASU-KUN, OMG YOU'RE SO HOT!!!" Sakura screamed. Ugh. I'M GAY, YOU COW!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU THAT!! Calm down, Sasuke. God, I need to punch something. " Kakashi, can I take an alternate way back to the village? PLEASE?" I begged. " Go ahead, Sasuke. I don't blame you." Kakashi sghed, not looking up from his perv book. " I'll go with you Sasuke! Belive it!" (AN: Guess who that is.) Naruto shouted. " No way, dobe. I'm going alone." "Teme." he pouted. Then, he spun around toward Sakura. "That means we're all alone...." " Um, I'm still here." Kakashi stated."Shut up, Sensei! " Naruto yelled," You always havw to ruin the mood!" " WHAT MODE!?!" Sakura screechd, whacking Naruto on the back of the head. Then, I heard a thumping noise. Smirking, I started walking toward it.

L.S. POV

Sill punching trees. Hey, are my knuckles bleeding?

Sasuke POV

It was a girl! She was puching a tree with this really wierd purple swirl pop mask on. I astes like wonder if it tastes like lollipops.... Focus, Sasuke! She had made a sizable dent in the tree. And she wasn't even flinching! Didn't she feel pain? Suddenly, she dissapeared! Where'd she go? Above, left, right...hey! I wasn't falling for this agian! I jumped onto a tree branch. Can't me now. can you, Sensei? Nyah-nyah! " Psst.", a voice from behind me whispered, " Hey. Whatcha lookin' at?" " Gah!" Exaimed and spun aroung. It was the girl. " W-who are you?" I said, silently cursing myself for stuttering. " Umm........ Tobi?" she said, as if it was a question. She cocked her head to the side with her cat ears foward. Her tail formed a question mark shape and she- Wait...cat ears!?! TAIL!?! "What?", she said, battingh at a stray lock of my hair, " You look like you just saw something strange."

So did you like it? Hate it? Think it was a waste of time? Tell me in a review! Or else I shall never know!

Sasuke: I don't think they care.

Me: Shut up! Just for that I'm making you Itachi's bitch! Suck on that, Sas-UKE!!!

Sasuke: WTF!?!?!?!?!

Me: Whoops, shouldn't have said that... 


End file.
